


Soul Phrase

by Musical_life



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Minato will not die, Novelization of P3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_life/pseuds/Musical_life





	Soul Phrase

At the same time in two different years, two young men visit the Velvet room for the last time and look at each other in surprise. Akira thought he was the only one, Yu knew differently but thought clearing the fog would solve everything.

“Welcome, thank you for coming; I called you both here to save a previous guest. As one of you knows, he was mentioned in passing.”

Yu nods while Akira just looks confused. Yu clasps the other's shoulder in a silent promise before speaking. “When will we be going?”

“Now, and to the year 2009, specifically April sixth. When you exit the Velvet room, feel free to explore but first…” Igor waves at Lavenza. “My dear?” Lavenza hands the book over to Akira and focuses on summoning Yu’s tome, handing it over to him as it appears. They choose Satanael and Izanami-no-Okami respectfully before handing their books back. “One final thing,” Igor hands over pamphlets with their enrollment info for Gekkoukan high school as third-years.

Both look respectfully at Igor though Akira’s face is mixed with slight fear and confusion. “I shouldn’t keep you any longer, our hopes go with both of you.” Lavenza opens an eerily green door that has suddenly appeared and beckoned them forward. They master the fear that flows through their veins at the site of it and stepped through, appearing on a train not far from where a bluenet is sitting.

They take a pair of seats and casually observe the young man diagonally across from them, noticing his clip-on headphones after his hair and eye color. Soon enough Tatsumi Port Island is announced to be the final stop, by the time the trio have exited into the station it is a few seconds until midnight. They look shocked as the lights and the machines around them suddenly switched off, like the power grid just stopped working.

The bluenet removes his earphones, there’s no sound coming from them. The boys look at one another and begin to walk towards their destination, Akira and Yu look creeped out at the coffins and the bloody puddles while the gigantic yellow moon looks down on them in a green sky while Minato just looks unfazed while Yu and Akira quietly share among themselves how disturbing they find the scene.

The three of them arrive at the dorm and notice that Minato stands still for a few seconds before the lights come back on, to be met by a shocked Yukari with a hair-trigger. “Takaba, wait!”

Mitsuru walks up to the boys. “I didn’t think you’d arrive so late…”

Yukari looks uncertain. “Are you sure it’s ok for them to be here?”

The other girl just laughs softly. “We shall see.” Mitsuru gestures at the other girl beside her. This is Takaba Yukari, she’s a second year.”

“Oh, I’ll show you to your rooms.” She smiles, but it seems plastic, leading the boys up to the second floor and handing Akira and Yu their keys as they are shown which rooms they’ve been assigned before showing Minato to his room at the end of the hallway. They enter their respective rooms and go to sleep.

The next morning, Akira is woken up by Sanada, via a knock on the door, who offers to show him the way to school. Akira accepts due to not knowing the area and he feels like Sanada is a friendly guy. He's met by Yu and Kirijo and he barely holds in his scowl due to how Kirijo automatically takes the lead as they make their way to the bullet train that will drop them off at Gekkoukan. Once there, Kirijo leads them to the faculty office and they learn that they’re in 3-F with Sonji-sensei.

During homeroom, the boys learn each other’s name.

A couple of nights later, they, along with Minato, are awoken by a series of loud bangs. Dressing quickly, Akira meets Yu, Minato, and Yukari in the hallway and they head downstairs. Yukari starts to head back upstairs after hearing the building shake and says so to the three of them, Yu and Akira glance at one another and as one run in the direction the sound is coming from, leaving Yukari and Minato alone. Yukari leads Minato upstairs, trusting that Akihiko and Mitsuru will keep the older males from getting killed.

Meanwhile, Akira and Yu are running towards the battle sounds ahead of them, hoping that they are able to summon their personas despite the oppressive feeling they feel in their bones, no their very souls. As they run into the main room of the dorm, they see the giant forms of two Persona. Each in front of their wielder as Mitsuru and Akihiko holster their invokers, leaving the straps open for a quick draw.

Yu tries to mentally reach for Izanagi-no-Okami’s card while Akira does the same for Satanael’s mask. Despite trying multiple times, they can’t quite draw them out and only tire themselves in the process. Akihiko sees them out of the corner of his eye and signals to Mitsuru before she nods and starts to yell at both of them. “Get back upstairs!”

Akira scowls. “No! We came down here to help you and we plan on doing so.”

Yu grabs his fellow ex-wild card’s shoulder and shakes his head, pulling him back to safety. Akira pivots on his heel and looks at his fellow traveler with a mixture of hurt and betrayal as well as anger. Before he can speak, Yu cuts him off. “We cannot summon our Persona and we don’t have any weapons, what else could we do but retreat?”

Akira slumps in the armchair on the third floor with a sigh, the anger he held draining out of him. “I know, but still..” He trails off, vexed.

“Let's talk to Mitsuru when she and the others finish, she may have a solution,” Yu suggests.

“As long as I don't have to deal with the chairman, he feels like Shido to me,” Akira grumbled, Yu remains quietly confused, resolving to ask Akira about it later.

* * *

Mitsuru checks upstairs and sees that Yu and Akira aren't in the hallway, she goes to the command room with Akihiko and Ikutsuki in tow. She checks the cameras in the boys' rooms noting that they are talking in Akira’s room before turning her attention to the roof where Minato and Yukari have fled. Before Akihiko and Mitsuru can do more than stand, they're told to wait.

* * *

Yu follows Akira as he enters the room he was assigned, before he can say anything, Akira raises his hand; his eyes taking on a red tint as he looks around the room. He finds a camera behind the mirror and carefully removes it, crushing the device before activating his third-eye again and finding nothing. Akira nods, letting Yu speak now that it’s safe.

“What did you mean when you said Ikutsuki reminds you of Shido?” Yu face and tone scream curiosity.

Akira just looks at the other Wildcard flatly, saying in a dead tone, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Yu wisely doesn’t say a word. “Did you want me to stay with you, tonight?” He changes tactics, hoping this will get Akira to open up, Akira looks up at him with a lost expression. Yu just smiles. “Let me grab a pair of pajamas before I come back, I can always return to my room to get ready in the morning,” Akira nods and Yu leaves to do just that before returning and settling down for the right.

**4/10/09**

Yu wakes up and sees Akira curled up against his side, he smiles softly. _He looks like a cat right now, I wonder, if I ran my fingers through his hair, would he purr like one?_ He touches Akira’s head and the other boy stills before instinctively recognizing Yu and pressing against his hand. Yu gently runs his fingers through Akira’s hair as the other male seems to purr, pressing against Yu. He stays like that for an hour before Akira finally wakes up blinking.

“Good morning sleepy one,” Yu teases before slipping out of bed and heading back to his own room to get ready for the day.

Akira stretches and gets out of bed, wishing that Leblanc was here. Oh well, he’ll either have to get coffee on the way or ask Kirijo-san to order the equipment and supplies he needs. He finishes getting dressed and meets Yu and Akihiko outside in the hallway.

“Where’s Minato?”

Akihiko looks guarded before answering. “He’s exhausted but the doctors say he’ll be fine. We’re not sure how long it’ll be though,” Akira just looks at him while Yu nods. “We’d better be going, Mitsuru doesn’t want us to be late,” that being said, Akihiko heads downstairs while Yu and Akira follow. They leave the dorm and head to the train station before catching the one to school.

After school, Akira and Yu meet up at the front gate and wait for Akihiko. Soon enough, he exits the building to find his year mates waiting. “Yeah?”

“Which hospital is he at?” Yu looks concerned. “We don't know our way around here yet,” he explains.

“Oh, Tatsumi Memorial. It's not far from the mall, just get on the train going north-east,” Akihiko tells them. “I'll show you the way, come on!” Akihiko jogs toward the station with Akira and Yu keeping pace.

After the three of them get to the hospital, they are directed to room 305, they enter to find Minato sleeping peacefully. Akira and Yu glance at one another before facing Akihiko, Yu speaks for both of them. “Akira and I would like to watch over him in shifts,” Akihiko looks like he wants to protest, but says nothing, he just nods. “I’ll clear it with Mitsuru, did one of you want to stay tonight?”

Akira nods, gazing at the one they’re meant to save somehow. “I will,” he states, resolute. “I can pack a bag and come back, Yu and I can switch places every other night.” The three of them leave and Akira goes to pack an overnight bag while Akihiko talks to Mitsuru, who makes the necessary arrangements.

Yu heads back to his room and lays on the bed, staring up at the ceiling in thought. _What are we supposed to save him from?_

The next several days pass without a problem and Akira finds the Velvet door which swings open at feeling the key in his pocket, he enters and Igor just looks at him with a feeling of surprise coming from the being’s direction. “You are a guest, but not mine at this time, how curious…” Igor muses.

“I was sent from my time to here along with one other so we could save your current guest, but I’m not sure how,” Akira admits.  
“You will know the answer in time, your fate, my guest’s and one other’s are now intertwined, make of that what you will,” Igor says cryptically. “Now it’s time for you to leave,” Akira nods and leaves through the door, appearing back in the alley before leaving it and the mall. He takes the train back to the dorms, walking in and spotting Yu immediately. Akira points upstairs and Yu nods, following Akira to his room. After Yu enters, he closes the door and leans against it. “Did Igor mention anything concerning how we’re meant to save Minato?”

Akira shakes his head, “I’m afraid not, I assume you’re here because he finally woke up?”

Yu sighs. “Yeah, he should be discharged tomorrow, Ikutsuki wants to see all three of us after school. He didn’t say why, but I can guess,” he grimaces.

“We have time to think of an excuse, and if they try and bug my room again, I’ll just destroy it. One of my teammates showed me a few things when it comes to surveillance,” Akira comments calmly.

“True… So my room or yours, tonight?”

Yours, I need to destroy the bug that’s in your room most likely,” Akira remarks as Yu looks disturbed.

“You have a point, but why would they be watching us, to begin with?”

Akira shrugs. “Don’t know, don’t care. If they try and bug our rooms again, Kirijo-san and I will have a little chat,” he smiles Joker’s grin.

* * *

The next afternoon the three of them head to the 4th floor of the dorm, Akira and Yu try not to look bored as Ikutsuki talks about the dark hour and gives Minato his invoker along with SEES armband. After holding in their groans at Ikutsuki’s lame pun, Yu and Akira state they wish to talk to Mitsuru alone. “Meet us in my room, there are some things I can’t explain out in the open,” Akira states as he and Yu walk out.

Mitsuru follows and listens, wide-eyed, as both of them tell their stories. “If that’s true, that explains the power readings I was getting from you on the 9th, Penthesilea mentioned it,” Mitsuru muses. “You should be able to summon your Persona, we can head to Tartarus tonight to try and get past whatever is blocking you.”

Akira nods. “Just don’t tell Ikutsuki, he sets me on edge; if either of us makes one wrong move he could wipe us off the board,” 

Mitsuru looks determined. “You have my word, meet me at the school gate around midnight,”  
Both boys nod before beginning to get ready for the long night ahead of them. They meet Mitsuru at the gate and watch in awe as the school grows and morphs into a gigantic tower. Akira and Yu quickly get ahold of themselves and follow Mitsuru in.

Mitsuru hands them both a couple of spare invokers. “Now I want you to try summoning your Persona,”

**Several failed attempts later…**

Mitsuru scowls at Yu and Akira. “You should be able to summon your Persona!” She visibly calms herself. “Now, try once more.”

“If we could we would have already!” Akira snaps at her after catching his breath, he’s tired and frustrated. “There’s something about the Dark Hour, as you call it, that feels like I’m walking through molasses!” Yu nods in agreement, just as tired.

Soon enough Akira lifts the evoker to his head, hoping this time that Satanel will come forth. The second he feels the ice cold bullet go through him, he feels something click within and Satanael manifests above and behind him.

Yu saw Ren’s persona for the first time, he looks amazed and rejuvenated; he’ll try once more. Thankfully, Izanami-no-Okami comes at his call.

Mitsuru looks shocked at the power-readings she’s getting via Penthesilea. “H..how? How can you be so strong? This is… Who are you?”


End file.
